Bakura no Mokuba
by LoveoftheStoriesAnime
Summary: CHAPTER 6 new. What would've happened if Yami Bakura DID succeed in taking over Mokuba's body back in Duelist Kingdom like he'd wanted to? This would....... R
1. Default Chapter

Hey, Sup. I got this idea from a drawing I did of Mokuba with pure white hair and dark eyes with the M. Ring around his neck. He looked . . .pretty good . . .like evil bakura, i mean. then i remember evil bakura tried to take over his body before in duelist kingdom. so what if he'd succeeded? would things be any different? You bet!

This is in evil bakura's POV (point of view)

* * *

***** in Duelist Kingdom **********

"Bakura has betrayed me, so I need another host body," I explain to 'my friend.' "And unless you want to end up like those dimwitted guards, I suggest you give me his body."

I search Bakura's memory files for this mortal's name. Tristan. His brown eyes were narrowed at me, but I could easily read the fear that lurked around the edges of his pupils. I meant good on my word. Another victim would serve me well. I tapped my foot impatiently. "Well?". _ Finally. My own body instead of sharing!_ I was willing to give anything up for that privilege. I would be loyal to myself, that was for sure. I would trust no one again. 

"I . . . .guess you're right," he concedes, handing the boy over. "I'm no match for you. Here, take 'im."

"That's true," I agree. Greedily, my hands grasp the limp, soulless body of my victim with relish. With an empty mind to exploit, the things I could do! Dreamily, I hoist the body up. I shall begin the transfer immediately.

"Not!" I hear as we are being shoved, hard. It catches me slightly off guard, and I stumble. _No!_ The Tristan fool grabs my millenium ring around my neck and yanks it off. "Since this is what makes you act this way, then I'll just hafta get rid of it. Good riddance!" he yells, chucking it over the high cliff with emphasis.

_That's what you think._ I let my soon-to-be old body slump forward in feign defeat. Tristan hoists me up along with my soon-to-be-new body. I let my arms dangle down over the oaf's back and take the young, healthy boy's hand, mouthing silent transplantation chant aloud. I let go of my old body, and enter the new one.

_ Good bye . . .. but I'm not finished making you pay, traitor . . .. _ I swear an oath. _ Not quite, Bakura . . . ._ My eyes close with exhaustion; I need to rest. _ No one betrays me and lives to tell about it. No one._

******little later ******

My head feels drowsy, as if just awakened from a long sleep. It is faintly reminiscent of my 5000 year old nap from before. My eyes open wider as I hold my hands up. They are slightly tan, not pale white anymore. Everything feels strange. What happened. . . ? Oh, yes. . . . I remember the Exchange. An evil grin stretches my face. 

It worked! Things couldn't be any better.

My old host is slumped beside me. He stirs and mumbles. Quickly, I summon my Ring, and hide it around my neck for safekeeping.. I play dead as I watch the Traitor through slitted eyes as he gets up.

The hapless fool looks puzzled. I realize he might notice I'm gone, and give me away. That would ruin my plans. I must not let him suspect anything. Stealth was key. He yells to the pharaoh and his friends, and they answer, while I start making plans. I shut my eyes as I start to form a strategy. The old owner of this body, what was his name? Oh well. No matter. It would be unwise to figure it out. Besides, Pegasus had taken his soul, along with the old man, and now the boy's brother. The brother. He might prove to be a hindrance. I must not allow him to come back. It could complicate things. I scowl inwardly at my traitor, thinking of ways to make him pay. I kill for less. I smile as I picture his torture. For all eternity, that is. As much as I would like to have retribution, I knew it would have to wait. And that made me angrier to be told to have patience. Even if that was me telling myself. 

I decide to focus on Pegasus for now. He had the Millenium Eye; my Millenium Eye. I wanted it.

Cheers from the female and of the other teenagers fills the air. Perfect. Pegasus had lost. The other vessel and his pharoah were only going to ask for the old man's soul, and leave the brothers's behind. Why would they want them? I figure. It serves me well, I told myself. I definitely did not want another hikari to deal with.

One had been enough.

The ecstatic fools are gathered around the stadium as I cleverly slip away. _Do they really think this is over?_ My faithful Ring leads me to the soon-to-be former owner of the Millenium Eye. The coward is blubbering like a baby, as I enter the room.

"You," he says, looking up.

I know that he doesn't mean the younger Kaiba brother. He recognizes me for who I am, and this pleases me. I make quick disposal of him ( lucky man; I am in a hurry) and pocket my reward. On the strewn table, I notice three soul cards. 

_ All are empty . . . ._ My eyes widen in hatred. _ Idiot!_ He wasn't supposed to free the--

Just then I feel it. The repossesion of the boy's soul is like a punch to the stomach, as your lungs bulge painfully from your own air. Too late to do anything about it now, curse him. It seems that Maximillion Pegasus had gotten his revenge! I pause to calm myself.

No matter. I just had to make . . .some adjustments to this unexpected turn of events. True, the older brother of my new ---I could barely think it--- host was free and soon to be searching for me. Walking slowly back, I learn the boy's personality and download his memories into my mind. I am still a master of imitation; it shouldn't be hard to fool everyone. All I had to remember was that I was Mokuba Kaiba now.

***** Later *******

Standing outside with the others, I start to feel nervous. What if someone should notice anything strange? I thought menacing thoughts to the doomed fool who should suspect anything unordinary, as I innocently look around for my "brother" with the others. 

Mr. Genius makes his grand entrance, while everyone looks expectantly at me with sickeningly happy grins. I feel my stomach turn nauseatingly as cold sweat runs down the side of my face.

_ I'll let him have his happy reunion, just this once, _ I think, as I let the owner take over. He lifts his head, startled for a moment, then runs over to his brother's waiting arms. _ Gag me. _ I don't know how much more I can take when I see the dull witted blond wipe away a tear. I'd like to wipe them all off the face of the earth!

Still, I restrain myself, albeit barely. Safely inside, I curse Pegasus for sprouting a heart, probably at the last minute, and making me share a host body again. 

_ All that work for nothing. Curse them all._

TBC

* * *

so howazat for the first chap? Strange? Very. Read on, Review, cuz it gets better really. yup yup . . . .!R&R

joey: dull witted . . .? 


	2. An old acquiantance

***** In Virtual Reality World **********

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" My brother demanded.

My eyes filled with tears at the sight of him, tied to by his wrists to the wall. "I . .. .wanted to be with you. " I said. "We can get through this if we're together." I ran over to him.

"No! Stay back!" Too late; I am captured by the stilmulation of the Witty Phamtom card. Soon Seto defeated him, then we have what I've always called, "family hug." _Even though it embarasses him. I can tell._

I irgnored the lazy, raspy voice that has been in my head for a while now. I ignored it as much as I could. "Mokuba, who did you call for help?" I suddenly snapped to attention as Seto was asking me a question.

Then I stared down, because I knew he was going to hate the answer. " . . .. Y-yugi Motoh."

"Why didn't you ask someone else?!" I hid my wince.

"I-I didn't know who else to call," I said desperately. "who else should I've called?"

"_Anyone _ else!" Seto abruptly got up; the cue for me to follow him. I do so, jogging to keep up with his longer stride. "Now I have to get us out of here." 

Inside my head, I tried to ignore the horrible laughter from inside my own head. I can't tell my older brother about it because-- _ he wouldn't believe you anyway. _ The laughter grew louder. _ You don't want to shame him with a crazy younger brother, do you? Do you!? _

I grabbed my head to make him stop and Seto stared strangely at me. The evil guy--- whoever he was, he wouldn't tell me his name--- that controls my body threatened to slit my brother's throat while he slept at night if I ever told anyone about him. I couldn't risk any harm, even though he might be lying.

_ I don't lie._

For now, I knew I had to keep him a secret. For now. He is right; Seto doesn't believe in magic or ghosts. He would probably send me back to a psychologist. That would only make things worse. So, just for now, I would ignore him. Meantime, I'd make sure that he doesn't go back on his word.

***** Later, in Kaiba Land *******

Still, I knew who could help me with my problem. Before, I had noticed that Yugi Motoh always changed during a battle or a duel. Actually, I noticed that right from the start, when I first met him. He'd be the first one to understand my problem, and possibly help me. Though Seto would be angry again if he'd known. But I was desperate..

Today, he came to our own personal game world, Kaiba Land, to battle against some little girl with a dolly. I'm supposed to be waiting quietly in the lobby, with only Roland for company. He is sitting behind a desk, filled with TV monitors. His job, among others, is to supervise every room of Kaiba Land. _That runt can't help you, _ says the Evil Guy Inside my Head. _ He'll say you're nuts, then knock you out! Ha ha ha!_.

_ No he won't!_ I walked casually around the big metal desk, looking for the one that is taping Yugi's duel with the little girl. .

"Mr. Kaiba told you to stay put," Roland said to me. He is a good guy, with a family of four kids. To me, that seems like a lot. "Scoot, squirt.".

I pointed to a tall stack of envelopes. "You'd better get these to the post office. The bank closes at five.".

Roland looked at his watch and muttered a curse word. "I mean, whoops," he said, as he got up. "Keep an eye on things for me, okay? I'll be back soon."

I didn't get his last words because he was already halfway to the limos. Sufficient, dependable Roland. I quickly tapped on the keyboards to make the screens change, looking for Yugi's duel. It was a good thing there were four cameras in that room. He only appeared in one. I studied him. No, he wasn't changed . . . .. that was weird. The little girl kept laughing and taunting him too. He looked angry, but I knew.

_See I tooold yooooouu . . . _ The guy wearing my face appeared next to me. He had my hairstyle and clothes, but his hair was a shocking white, like an old man's..

His--my eyes-- narrowed slightly, I forgot that he could read my mind somehow.. _ Who are you calling an old man? You should on your knees for---_.

On and on; I've heard it all before; it seemed a million times, even though it have been only two weeks or so. Why do grownups always do that? Plus, his eyes were a hard brown color, while mine were blue. I wonder--- he disappeared and I looked quickly back at the screen; the duel was finishing. Yugi had lost..

Strangely, that didn't get to me as it would've from Before. I guess, I realized with some sorrow, that being kidnapped, having your soul ripped out, then going back only to have some weirdo control your body, does that. It could've been worse. I should be lucky to see Seto again. The other stuff didn't matter as much..

I was so deep in my thoughts that that screen went blank. I got up and hurried to the door, wanting to catch Yugi before he left with his friends. And nearly crashed into Roland coming back. "Hey sport, where are you going in such a hurry? Mr. Kaiba says to take you home right now.".

"Um, to the bathroom.".

"Oh. Well, hurry up." He awkwardly stepped aside to let me through. I ran toward Staduim Five, but it was empty. I was too late..

***** Later, at home ********.

I brooded on my stupidness alone in my room. Playing my twenty five hundred collection of video games didn't seem to cheer me up. The Weirdo would go into some strange 'mind room', as he calls it, and plot and plan all day. I didn't know what. I didn't think that I wanted to know. I was glad he left me alone most of the time.

Seto was in what he called his office, thought it was as big as a lab really. I stopped by his closed door, and hesistated. I didn't want Weirdo to get anywhere near my brother. .

But I needed to see him. I pressed my hand into the hand scan, and the door slipped open with a whoosh..

"Hello, Mokuba. What do you want?" He called without looking up from the computer screen. I waited until he turned to me..

"W- what are you working on now, Seto?" I stalled, shifting foot to foot..

He turned back. "I'm going to host a new duel monsters tournament soon, _by my own rules._ Right now," he said, pointing at a number on the screen, "I'm designing a new prototype for my duel disc, so they'll be ready for use.".

I was fascinated. "Wow . . .. a brand new tournament . .. . but why?".

"It's a good way to advertise my designs and . .. . . " he plucked a card from his hand, "to get the God cards.".

"What are those, big brother?".

"The most powerful cards of duel monster history," he answered reverently, staring at it. .

"Oh I get it. You're hoping that other people in the tournament'll have them so you can get them." I summarized. "Is that one? Can I see it, please, big brother?".

"Okay but be _very_ careful, Mokuba. Just for a second." I stared admiringly at the blue card. It had stars out of the wazoo. It glinted; there was some sparkly stuff on it. Seto is watching us both. I felt my fingers tighten slightly..

_ Very nice. Would you like to have it, Mokuba?_.

The Weirdo doesn't know how much I wish Seto would say that to me. Even though I don't play too often. _ Oh . . . . I know . . . .. and I think I'll steal it from you! Won't he be surprised?_.

My brother plucked the card back and held it up. "With this card, I plan to possess it's brothers." I know he means the other two. "And then . . . ." he continues darkly, "I'll beat that yuppie Motoh . Now run along and tell Cook to fix us dinner. I have to stay all night working, so you'll eat with Godfrey and Pilar. That okay?" he said absently. _ Tik tik tik_ went the keyboard..

"Fine. I'm going over to Tommy's house to play.".

"You can't. It's too dark now." .

I mumble okay and leave, shuffling my feet, scruffing my shoes in the wide hallway. I have get help now, I thought to myself. That card means the world to Seto. I can't take it away from him. I gotta get help.

The front door is heavily guraded by God frey, our butler, but I'm not planning to use that way. Instead I slipped into my room, and climb out the window. My room is on the fourth story, but there is a tall pine tree right outside. I knew I shouldn't make Seto worry, but I had to help myself. As he always said, "The only person who can help you most is you.".

It was getting pretty dark outside, but it was too late. I might as well get through it, I thought. Yugi wouldn't tell if I'd asked him not to. And if he did, well . . .. I was fresh out of ideas..

I never minded having a little adventure, anyway. The damp smell of rain was sharp in my nose, as I hurried down the street. I had my big heavy jacket on, so I don't hink anybody recognized me. That was a good thing, because I didn't want our reputation shamed by my problem. I had no idea what he wanted from me, he wouldn't say..

I paused to catch my breath, and looked around, trying not to panic. I was lost; I thought that this was the way, but nothing looked familiar. Then I spotted a nearby high school and started jogging towards it..

At least it was familiar . . . .let's see . . .turn right here . . . . .Now I remembered! And it wasn't too far, either. Suddenly desperate, I began to sprint. Bad idea. Now I had a stitch on my side..

"Mokuba. .. .?" A soft voice made me turn towards a tall boy standing behind me with a gray raincoat on, with a hat that hid most of his face. But he looked vaguely familiar. One of Yugi's friends. Oh yeah! That pale, shy boy, with strange white hair. From somewhere far off .. . .England, that was it! His dark gaze was unblinking; he looked shocked even more so than usual. .. .. 

"That's you in there, .isn't it!" he said in a strange, thoughtful voice. What was he talking about?.He was weird, t---

Then, all of the sudden my vision started to fade into black; that meant that Weirdo wanting to control me and I was helpless to stop him. I hoped he wouldn't kill him. . . .. .

TBC.

* * *

Go on read on, you know you want to. or Review. ^_~ 


	3. two boys instead of one

Evil Spirit's POV 

* * *

I stare at my old vessel, and he stares at me. I know him well enough to know he is horrified. He takes an instinctive step back as I advance. Ah, the familiarity! 

"S-so you really did . . .. I knew you're weren't really gone. That you were hiding somewhere!"

"Good for you!" I mock.

"What do you plan to do. . .with _him_?"

"Oh, you'll see." I tilt my chin back and cross my arms. It is sort or strange to be looking at him through another vessel. "Now I have a score to settle . . .. with you, that is . . . ."

"Me . . .. ?"

I say nothing. He quickly remembers.

"Is this what all this corruption is about? So you can get your revenge on me?" he says in a soft tone.

"Of course not," I scoff. " I don't plan to be with this other nitwit forever, you know."

"You have to release him. His brother is a powerful man!" His exclamation starts to draw stares. I realize I must end this fast.

"Don't be so surprised," I hiss. "You know me well. And . . . you know I can still control you, even from this body." He tries not to sweat.

"I'll tell Yugi . . .. and he'll help that poor boy!"

"Oh no, you won't. . . . ." I press my hands against his chest hard, as if I'm shoving him. I was lying when I said I could still control him from this body; I don't know if I could. Then again, I have never tried. Shadows start to grow around us, he knows this place well. I've taken him countless times.

"Y-you won't get away with this . . .. " he whispers. The traitor drops to his knees, starting to choke. I know he feels sorry for everything: for daring to betray me, for meeting me again on the street, for ever meeting me at all. 

"Curse your fate," I tell him, "as I do mine. That, at least, we have in common.".

********** Two weeks later******* 

_W-what did you do with that guy?!_ the boy asks for the millionth time today.

_ Just put him away until I need him again._ I inform him. _ Now shut up; I need my rest. _

He doesn't listen to me until I silence him permanently. I don't kill him; death's not permanent. Just make him lose his voice. I don't plan on ever him give control over the body, unless it's an emergency. 

Control over two bodies is always better than one. And it helped, like my old vessel, said, that his brother was resourceful. This new tournament sounded very interesting. I knew from past times that I'd been too hasty, too impatient. Being immortal, I had all the time in the world for revenge. The trouble was, that others were immortal, as well.

If I waited too long, though, my chance could pass up. Just as well, I think as I erase all of the boy's memories of me. My encounter with my ex-vessel has weakened me, more than I could admit. The boy has yet to betray me. He knows I am still here, though. Biding my time. Just as he knows that I am the puppet master and our world is my stage. 

I go back to give my old vessel a _visit._ Perhaps I'll let the boy have control for a while after all . . . . . 

TBC

* * *

Eh? eh? Well read on if you likie. and I am the puppet master!

Evil bakura: no me! MWah hah aha h ah ah ah R&R


	4. battle city finals!

Mokuba's POV

***** 2 wks later, At Battle City Finals *****

I bet people'll talk about this tournament for ages! I thought as I let my feet dangle over the bench. I've already heard comments like: This is got to be the coolest tournament ever, not just for duel monsters! and I can't wait to see what Kaiba Corp'll bring out next!

Though I knew of my brother's plan to get some cards, I was having fun, too. Right now, it was getting close to sunset, and the finalists should be arriving soon. I knew that Yugi Motoh was one, and his friend Joey was another, though my big brother said it would only be by luck if he even found his way here. He hated him with a passion for some reason. Not that I blamed him.

I craned my neck eagerly toward the entrance, fidgeting with my excitement. Seto said there would be Kaiba Kraft 5, a blimp waiting for us. It had recently been built and was brand new. I hoped that no one would fall over. That would be too bad for them.

Soon, three figures appeared in the entrance of the bright stadium. I was right, and there was some girl that had been at Duelist Kingdom before. I think. She'll be kicked out soon, I guess. The real battle would be between Yugi and my brother. None of the others were even in the same class.

I greeted them and they smiled and said hello. My brother came at a more leisurely pace, with Roland and Walter, the two security guards. Before, there had been a scare that someone had snuck in, but it had been nothing. I told Yugi about this.

"I wonder who it was," he said, looking at his tall blond friend who shrugged in answer.

"Probably some creepozoid tryin' ta get admitted as a finalist." They showed their Locator Cards to Roland, who gave them a boarding pass.

"Boarding pass?" They both look confused.

"You mean . . .. we're not duelin' here?" I looked at Joey, wondering why he spoke so weird.

I watched with pride as their eyes widened when they all saw the blimp. "We're going on a blimp ride," I informed them eagerly.

"A Blimp?"

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked the girl.

"It's perfectly safe, as long as you do as I say." answered my brother, who was watching the entrance. I looked over my shoulder as a robed man came to us. His face was ugly, a very dark brown with strange looking tattoos. I've never seen someone with tattoos all over their face.

"And you are . . . .?" My brother narrowed his eyes sharply. Earlier, I had been kidnapped with Tea by someone named Marik, who was somewhere in our tournament. I jumped a little when I heard him say his name.

"I am . . . . .Marik."

Joey growled. "Why ya no good brain washin' freak! I oughta pound yo' face in for playin' wif muh noggin!" He held his clenched fist right in front of Marik's face. I thought that was a very brave thing to do. Also, very stupid.

"It doesn't look like you got any friends here, Tattoo Face!" I put in. I didn't enjoy being kidnapped at all. Big brother stepped forward.

"I ought to kick you out of this tournament right now for kidnapping my little brother," he seethed at him dangerously. "But you have something I want. But once I get your card, I hope you know how to fly."

I was about to add, "Yeah! Cuz your getting a no parachute!" Even though he could've used his weird cape for one, I bet! But just then, the other finalist arrived. 

"Bakura!" exclaimed Yugi. "You should be in the hospital!" 

"I'm fine," he answered with a smile. I shook off the vague feeling of uneasiness at the sight of him. Nothing was to ruin this big night. Soon after, the fifth finalist arrived, a foreign looking boy with light blond hair. He looked like this boy in my class for Saudi Arabia, I think. Yugi and his friends seemed to recognize him, they must be friends too.

"Time to start boarding, you imbeciles," Seto turned abruptly, and I followed.

"But . . .the sixth finalist hasn't arrived!"

"Oh, well." He disappeared inside. I turned to help Roland supervise as the others started boarding. I didn't want any lawsuits if someone broke their legs. Tea and some other boys I didn't know wanted to come too, but Roland said they couldn't. Until I said it was fine.

So they came in and I went to help guide everyone their the rooms they'd be staying in. They oohed and aahed over the interior; it was nothing to me, ut I guess it looked impressive to them. I looked at that Bakura boy again. There was something strangely familiar about him. I thought that I saw a secretive look pass between him and that foreign-looking kid, Namu or whatever. But it was probably nothing. 

****** Later, at first battle *****

I stood beside Seto as Yugi and that Bakura boy took the platform. Why couldn't I stop thinking about how familiar he looked? My instinct told me to look further into it, but I probably had no instincts anyway. Yet.

They went through the usual routine of shuffling their deck and cutting them. I couldn't see well because of the upraised platform. I wished Seto would pick me up so I could see better, but I knew better than to ask.

A cold wind bit into my cheeks. The others were shivering too. I was wearing my heavy jacket and I was cold, so they must be freezing. "First, state what you hope to gain from this," Yugi was saying. He sounded different.

A picture of him dueling against a little girl flashed through my mind. I had no idea why. I stood on tiptoe, trying to see well. THe other boy had his head down. A cold gust blew into my face, but I could still see his strange smirk.

I heard the others have a conversation. Some thing about a ring and an item. About Yugi's being good, and Bakura's being bad. I saw my brother roll his eyes at this; he didn't believe them. Now had he believed Yugi earlier about that he was really some pharaoh, and he had to save the world from evil. Even I have to admit, that seemed pretty far fetched.

But what was really strange was that Bakura guy changed personality. His cards seemed the deal with ghosts and spirits, and he was winning. I saw my brother lean in suddenly. His lips were moving; he was muttering under his breath. Yugi was losing. I watched his he dramatically took up a card, held it up arm length, turn it to face him and smile. I knew as my brother did; he'd drawn Slifer, his God Card.

That clinches it, I thought as an enormous snake seemed to wrap itself around Kaiba Kraft 5, though it really was a dragon. I couldn't help but be awed; Seto had done a really good job with the holographic visuals. I turned back, just as their was a huge explosion, and Bakura was lying face down on the floor. Obviously, he had---

A loud gasp excaped me suddenly. I doubled over, clutching my stomach; my whole body hurt like when had a fever once. Seto asked me if I was all right. Just as suddenly the pain lessened a little bit. I nodded and he shouted over his shoulder, "Everyone inside for the next drawing of finalists."

Joey and the others helped Bakura off; he was obviously in pain. They were talking about where a ring was, I had no idea why they would be discussing that of all things. I turned to follow Seto back in, reminding myself to bring a hat next time. I held the elevator for them, and they nodded thank you. The hurt boy was leaning heavily, he didn't look well. For some reason he scared me. 

Especially when he looked straight at me with this eerie stare . . . .

** ***** That night *******

I dozed on a comfortable armchair, Seto's coat around me. He was looking for some translations to Ra, the third God card by internet. Strange pictures kept flashing through my mind-- things like the real Marik, and an eye. It made no sense. Plus, I kept seeing black clouds. I turned my attention to my watch: nearly four in the morning.

"Seto, even you need sleep," I mumbled to him, but he paid no attention. He seemed to be deep in thought. I guessed because he was thinking all the weird things that had happened last night . . . . .

All the sudden, I fell asleep for a few minutes then woke up. I knew it was only a few minutes because Seto hadn't moved. There was slight shaking.

He got up. "Turbulence," he said to no one in particular. I hopped out of the chair and he put his coat on as he walked to the main cockpit. I followed closely behind, passing small windowspaces as I looked out of them. Then I heard a raspy, grating voice.

_ I'mmmm baaaaacckk . . .. did you miss me?_ I froze solid at the sound.

TBC 

* * *

Read! do it! or review pwease? that will be good too ^_^ 


	5. you'll never be rid of me

Lotsa: lookit all da shiny reviews 0.0 i'm reaaaaaally glad ya'll enjoyed my story i'd like to talk w/each o' you.& write in thanx!

princess mii chan: 'mokie' already tried to talk to him (he won't listen duh)& his soul's weak from being taken, etc. @_@ 12 yr old w/fragile soul vs. 5000 yr old immortal . . .hm, which is callin da shots? u sounded like a D.A. in a criminal case (brrr, lawyers)' just caaalm down kay?

ethelflaed: i've seen u round too. yah I luv writing in Y.bakura POV! he's tries to be the evillest, but he's really a big cotton ball! {y.bakura: *anime fall*] mokie's POV is harder cuz he's just a minor character so they don't show his personality much, 'cept he's adores Seto, etc. I got da feeling he's hyper &curious, but dat's it.

monkey muffin: nice name BTW. you ought to write one. as long it's differnt from my version, 's ok. i'd luv to read it one day! 'well thought out'? *laughs nervously* thanx! not like i just wrote and wrote & only going back to spell chk . . . . [y.bakura: she did! she DID! I SAW HER!]

malik fan: i've seen u 'round. did u write an ask marik . .. .? hm

shadow guardian of the gate: luv your name; dat's my fav. DM card. NE way, you 'ppreciate originality, good fer you!

mystical sand: i don't think mokuba'll tell yugi cuz he's got 2 many problem of his own. & seto'll find out too late . .. rite b4 he gets stabbed by him! J/K

yugifan and brittany: disturbed ?_? NE way im glad you saw the point of my story . . . .to be original 

* * *

Y.Bakura's POV

Adrenaline still pumped through my veins from my recent duel when I returned. The child looked surprised, no wonder. After all, I had erased his memories of me before I returned to my other body. He didn't recognize me. Of course, my return wasn't intended to be permanent at all.

I knew one day this would happen! Losing a body by losing to that Ra-wielding hotshot meant nothing, since I knew I had another waiting. However, he'd ticked me off . . . . 

"I know _you!_ Y-you're an evil spirit that controlled me before!"

In my spirit form I took a quick look about me. Fortunately, unsuspecting fools in coats were rushing about, so it was unlikely they heard what the little urchin just yelled. It was imperative that no one suspect I'm still lurking around. He had a triumphant smile on, like he expected a prize. I would have much rathered the look of fear from before. Then, I could take over and steal his brother's God card and rechallenge 'Marik.'

Poor inept Ryou . . . being tortured in hell.. At least that's what I supposed. . . .. 

No time for that. My fuse was short. This was no time to wait. I forced control of the boy's body, and was looking around as men rushed by. My vision blurred just then, and I took firmer grip of control. "Where is that blasted brother of yours?" I muttered angrily between clenched teeth.

"W-what are you going to do to him?" He struggled miserably.

_"If you really want to know,"_ I couldn't help jeering, eager to take out my anger of my recent loss by scaring him witless. I imitated the brat's high voice. " 'Oh, big brother, it's _my_ turn to run the company _now! So why don't you die? Bwa hahahah--' "_

"NO! I won't let you hurt 'im!" He was in a panic, fighting viciously. Usually, I'd enjoy this, letting humans know true hysteria, but now I was in a hurry. "Yugi told me about controlling weirdos like you . .. . .!" He rambled on, "Get out of my BODY now!" I barely heard, spotting the brother at last, hunched over while talking to somebody.

_"Ohhh, 'Seto'," _I sang in a razor-thin whisper, walking calmly over to him, then quicker as I got nearer. _"Relaxxxx," _I hissed to the still-fighting brat. He had an awful lot more of energy than before. It was starting to worry me. _" I'm not going to hurt your beanpole brother." Yet . . . ._

At last he stopped, to rest. "Seto's . . .. not a bean pole!" he said, wheezing like the pathetic human he is. Quick as wink, I pickpocketed Beanpole, right on my first try. The cards felt smooth and glossy . .. .like he polished them. The ignoramus was still barking orders at people, oblivious. My thumb fell on Obelisk. _Perfect . . . ._ Now to rechallenge that fool . . .. ..My vision blurred again fiercely, insistent. The boy was trying to stop me_ again!_ He doesn't know when to accept defeat, obviously. _"You don't want to make me angrier,"_ I told him. _"Unless you want your brother to suffer?"_ I started to turn to away to find 'Marik'.

"I. Won't let You Take my Brother's GOD Card!" He sounded on the verge of tears, which disgusted me badly. "He. Loves that Card . .._ even _more than me!" In a burst, he forced back control . . . . . the _ determination_ of this Ra-dammed brat! It was so strong .. . !

Feeding on the relationship with his brother, I suddenly realized. Ryou had had no such closeness---just the way I had liked it. With no siblings and so far away from his parents-- Clearing my thoughts, I settled on nothing but forcing back control before opportunity passed by. Relationship or no relationship, I was the dominant master. Of _EVERYTHING._

Curse it .. . . My recent loss to 'Marik' had severely weakened me, more so than I had thought. Along with my mind being intensified, my Ring was missing, and thus the source of powerful magic I needed. I fought one last, but it seemed I'd take only a step forward, and be pushed two back. . . .. 

I must rest . . .. I told myself. For now . .. . but I would rest and get strong again, and this time, I'd never let go of control again. He might be the stronger now, but wait until I was fully rested .. . .then he'd learn his lesson well. I kept a part of my mind aware, just so I would still know what was still happening in the outside world. 

Just to have the last word, I threatened, "_ You'll never get rid of me, brat . . .. .if you tell, no one will believe you . . . .Understand? All you've done is made me angry. . . and you will pay if you tell . . .you and that blasted brother . . .. Zzzzzz...." _

**********Mokie's POV**********

The blimp gave a big lurch while the threats still echoed in my head. I was pushed against the wall, but not too hard that I lost my balance. I slid slowly to the floor, and just stayed there. I felt like whooping for my win over _him._ Instead, I gazed down dazedly at my brother's deck still in my hand. I knew I should give it back before he started to wonder where it was, but . . . the top card, Obelisk, was, like, as if tryin' to hypnotize me. . . .

"Mokuba!" 

I jumped a mile. I thought it was Seto, wondering what on earth was I doing. But it was Joey, with the others beside him. He asked me what was wrong. I started to stammer guiltily for some reason.. "W-what do you . . mean?"

"This thing shaking woke us all up," the pointy brown haired boy said, tapping his fist on the wall. "Usually, we don't like waking up at 5 am!"

"Is something wrong with the blimp, Mokuba?" Yugi looked concernedly at me.

I didn't want to seem like I had no idea what they were talking about. I hadn't even noticed the shaking. "T-there's . . .some complications," was all I said, avoiding thier looks.

"It's just some turbulence." Big brother's voice rang out clearly. I quickly hid my hands behind my back. "You all get back to your rooms; or you'll be in the way." He turned back while the others followed, protesting. I followed too, and put Seto's deck back in his coat, feeling a strange relief.

"Mr. Kaiba, I've tried everything I could think of."

"Not everything! What do I pay you for?!"

"Hey, what's goin' on, Kaiba?"

"Yeah!"

Not wanting my brother to be bothered, I pointed to the windows and said," See that tower? We're having the finals over there."

Joey squinted in the early orange light. "That pile o' rubble?"

"Hey, watch what you call rubble!" I cautioned. Wanting to focus to something else than my troubles, I continued, "That's where our company's base used to be. Then it got torn down, and that tower was built. It's s'pposed to represent our new beginning, Seto's and me's over our stepfather's--"

"That's enough." Seto's voice was harsh, and he didn't look at me when I looked over. It was his You've said too much Again voice. I fell obediently silent. _if you tell .. . ._ rang in my head again. I could feel the rest of them staring and whispering a little. Just then, the whole aircraft shook hard, and some of us stumbled to the ground. The shaking got worse.

Okay .. . I felt that! I thought, my attention now focused on this new problem. I mean this craft was brand new, so there wasn't supposed to be any mechnical problems . . .. what could it be? Worriedly, I looked up at Seto, who had an angry look on, but I knew that he was just as confused as me. "It . . .seems to be steering us away from the tower . . ."

"Hey . .. . over there!" I got on a seat to see better. Where there was calm sea water, whirlpools and the sound of water gurgling appeared. At first I was frightened, then I remembered we were _in the air._

"Surprised, Seto?"

I saw everyone look up and gasp, so I took a step back to see who it was. A small kid, with green hair in a white long sleeved shirt was on the main screen. I couldn't believe it! He laughed when he saw me. "You all won't be going to where you've planned, sorry. Instead, how about you take my tour?" Before I knew it, our craft was being forced down a big underwater tunnel, the biggest I've ever seen. 

Frightened murmurs filled the air from the girls. My brother looked very annoyed, and angry too. He hates when things don't go as planned. 

*******little later**********

The kid, whose name was Noah, told us to get out and walk down some hall. We were all tired from little sleep and hungry, at least I was. I certainly didn't want to go, but he threatened to shoot us if we didn't. So out we went.

I wondered about the others still in the blimp, sick and hurt from last night's events as we walked down the long, dark hallway. The hall reminded me of when Pegasus's goons had taken me to some damp dungeon. I kept thinking there would be iron bars and chains waiting at the end.

Instead, at the end there was . . . . nothing. We waited nervously in the darkness. The girl with long brown hair--Joey's sister, I think---whispered that she was scared to him. As for me, I had been in worse situations. The only thing to think about, big brother always said, is to focus on how to survive and overcome this. Like every problem in the world equals a game. _"There's only one winner, Mokuba. You have to make sure it's you. . ." _

Did those words have a hollow ring to them . . .. ? I stopped for a second.

********Seto's POV***********

I was very apprehensive as I knew what waited for us at the end of the hall I wasn't going to like. _No, not one bit . . .. _ Just as I was about to lose my temper to being kept waiting, 5000+ watt lights suddenly popped on, with a faint sizzle. I sheilded my eyes from it, annoyed at being taken by surprise. How couldn't I've not have guess this _before?_

It was the big 5. They told me that they wanted to take over our bodies ever since they were trapped in cyberspace for so long, blah blah blah. I couldn'y say I was really bowled over in surprise. Still, I knew from the past that these snakes were just that---tricky, and venomous. I doubted they had enough brains to seriously hurt me, but I never took a chance.

With an electrical sound, the room around us dissolved. I heard VR motors being started up, and seriously hoped that Yugi's cronies' wouldn't panic and do something foolish. If they got caught and taken hostages, they would be his problem. Still, I well could picture myself being forced to get them out of yet another mess, like the one at Battle City Pier. . . . 

Battle City. I will return . . .. 

The world was a simple jungle scene; I doubted this would be the final one. I suppose I was determined to stay calm for Mokuba's sake. A virtual dinosaur (obviously fake) came crashing out, roaring. The sound effects were pretty real, I admitted to myself. He raised a giant claw and everybody hid. But I stood there calmly as it passed right through me. I had been in enough VR tests; so had my brother. I took note of everything, looking and processing any flaws and information mentally. I couldn't radio for help; we were too far. And underwater. Hm, I thought. Underwater .. . .there had to be a reason for that . . . .I looked suspiciously around.

That loud girl of Yugi's started yelling, panicked. What now? Oh, it was just one of my virtual 'clones'. "K-kaiba . . . .d-did you change clothes or something?!" I sent a plea for patience heavenward as I briefly explained. I realized that they must've took, or copied my program for it. Everything, or almost everthing I wrote was kept top secret from hackers, or the like. They must've took advantage when my back was turned, getting things ready for the tournament . . . .

Since the beginning, I figured. This was all premediated, obviously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mokuba flinch, with one arm across his stomach. I wondered if his stomachache was coming back. Just the time to get sick . . .. still, it wasn't his fault or anything .. .. I hoped he didn't have some disease.

The 5 showed me their boring new rules. Although, I kept them in mind, to steal when I got back. I didn't feel one little bit regretful of stealing. The only thing would be was that it would bring up this God-awful experiences. . . .. 

Afterwards, I instinctively kept Mokuba close to me. I figured they would do something to him to get at me. All had big grudges against me, and the rest just got caught up in the middle. Mokuba started to shiver in fear, I guess. I touched his shoulder to reassure him, somehow remembering that helicopter trip to the pier in Battle City . . . .

_You can rant all you want, Yugi .. .. but don't fill up my little brother's head with your nonsense! Got it?!_

I mean really. Yugi, thinking he's an ancient pharoah? I think I'd have fell out in laughter, if my brother weren't there. Actually, not. Voodoo . . .. evil spirits, I thought sarcastically. There's no such--

"Oh, and say goodbye, also. You really didn't think you all'd be traveling together? Ha haha hah ha!" One by one, everybody starting dropping through 'holes,' even though they weren't really holes. More like tunnels. . . .. 

******Y. Bakura's POV*********

I yawned and stretched out of habit, since once I was human. Speaking of which . .. . . I took over, easily this time. I was had full power again.

Surprise, surprise. I looked around, realized that I was in the midst of falling. _Speak, boy,_ I told the kid through the mind link. _Where are we?!_

He did not reply. And I'd thought the brother was the moody one. I landed on the ground with a muffled thump. Hard.

_What the .. . a forest?_ I had never seen one like it. I was curious, but I was also cautious. My nerves were on edge. I summoned back my trusty Ring, as a means for protection. I heard stirring behind me. Oh, it was just that dolt older brother. He got up slowly and said, "This way."

I considered banishing him to the farmost reaches of the Shadows, but he seemed to know where he was going. Still, he could be a problem. I skulked behind him like a feral beast, eagerly picturing him limp and lifeless on the ground. But I didn't know where I was. I had meant to keep an ear on things while I slumbered, but my strength had been sapped far more than I'd realized . . . .

_Tell me,_ I hissed to the boy. _Or, would you rather I 'ask' him myself?!_

He was silent. I was preparing for banishment, when--

_All right, all right! You're in a VR forest world. Happy now!?_

I ignored his snippy tone. _Explain this 'VR,'_ I demanded impaitently. A good thing the older dolt never says much.

_You don't know what VR is?_ The brat said in disbelief. Like everyone should know.

_Would I have asked if I did, you little nitwit?_I was losing patience.

He looked at me angrily, then turned his back. _Figure it out yourself, blockhead!_

I was speechless a moment. I had to contend his courage to stand up to me. He even hid his fear from me very well. I gave him a second to beg pardon. Nothing.

I pushed him out in spirit form. He blinked, surprised. He looked down at his see-through hands. I decided to play a trick. He needed to be taught a lesson. When his eyes fell on his brother, walking ahead of him, I made a quick motion, watching with undisguised glee..

**********Mokie's POV***********

The image of my brother lying motionless on the floor filled me up with such anger I could barely stand it. How could anyone be so cruel, so ruthless?!

I was starting to understand him, at first. Maybe he could stop me from telling others about him, but he couldn't stop me from saying nothing at all. He lived for _and_ through intimidation. I couldn't say anything to others, but I wouldn't say anything to him either.

"You leave him alone!" I roared. I threw my weight at him to knock him down, but my body just slid right through. I ended up with a faceful of dirt.

His horrible laughter filled my ears. _Oh, so you feel like talking now, do you?! Bwa hahahaha!_ He got all serious suddenly. _ Didn't I tell you you're brother will pay if you disobey me? Didn't I say?!_

.. . .Yes .. . . . 

Well, then! He grinned triumphantly. I stood there, mute. I think he was waiting for me to say something. But I don't think I could if I'd tried. My mind seemed to have shut down, like a blank computer screen. I saw him nod as I thought this.

"Mokuba! There you are."

No one was as surprised as me when I heard my brother's voice. Even more so, when I saw him coming towards me. He said, as if nothing happened, "You shouldn't wander like that. Keep beside me at all times."

I looked down at my hands. They were no longer see-through. For some reason, the evil spirit had granted me control, and my brother back. Was it all some mind trick?

I was angry to have fallen for it. I noticed Seto staring at something. It was a door, a virtual door. Obviously, it had been put there for a reason. Not that I believed anything had a reason anymore. Why do bad things keep happening to good people? I knew that the evil spirit-guy, whoever he was, never really meant to kill my brother; so he could keep on scaring me witless, over and over. But when I was fighting with him, I'd noticed something gold and shiny around his neck. I stepped forward, touching my chest. Sure enough I felt something hard and cool on my skin. It couldn't be a concidence . . . .

When Seto wasn't watching, I lifted it over my head. It was evil-looking, with dagger-like things around the edges. 

"Mokuba! Let's go!" Seto's voice.

I tossed it over my head. "Coming!" A raspy voice:_You'll never be rid of me . . . ._

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the wait but i had one o those "feels-like-your-dying" flu. *sniff*

kaiba: 'beanpole?!' >:(

lotsa: *stuffs him into her pocket* Is mokie rid of y.b.? I No TINK So! ^_^ Like my shampoo impression? *chirp chirp* uh well R&R Review 

kiaba: x-x

lotsa: oh yea +, i read grafic novel 1 o' YGO. they look sooooo funny! yugi looks alot better, even doh he has no nose (say dat 5X fast) & his evil side look like buttercup from PPG. y do he haf that weird smile on?! i'd expect a smirkk. . . . & jounouchi's hair's different, like his sis's. my fav was when tris made yugi wrtie his luv letter & he was shakin' him w/ fire comin'outta his mouth & po' yugi was just a blur .. . Ha! ha!READ IT! ^o^ Rea&Rev! 


	6. Bakura in a VR world

Me: eh-heh…..long time….^^;; I didn't know any1 was still followin' dis fic. I kept it for my own readin'! Heh. Heh. But when a request to continue arrives *dramatic music* who're you gonna call?!

Mokie & y.bakura: *looks unimpressed*

Me: plus y. bakura's my fav yami and mokie…..well he sure is a cutey! *pets head*

Mokie: lotsa does not own ygo. *turns evil* Mwa hahaha…..

* * *

chap. 6 Bakura in VR world

Y. bakura's POV*****

After my little shadow trick with the brat, my mood grows sour. Part of my soul still resides in the millenium wall chambers, after a mind slave smashed it against the wall and I got a hold of one piece, back in Ryou's body. The place I am in has many multi-chambers and stairs case leading every which way. Ah, home sweet home.

"You haven't got rid of me yet, brat," I say aloud, climbing through an arched doorway. "You haven't got rid of me ye-et," I say in a sing-song, looking up at the never ending ceilings while walking.

Instantly the floor collapses beneath my feet. Quickly, I roll to the side and hang on to a ledge, smirking at the yawning black void beneath me. Useless traps, like always.

I land with a jump on some sturdier ground, part of the ledge breaking off in my hand. _ Oh, well. The pharaoh's soulroom is crumbling……good. Then his soul will be shattered._I toss it over my shoulder, expecting to hear the echoing clank of the thin walls.

"Bakura? What are you doing _here_?"

taken slightly off guard, I roll, neatly to one side and face my enemy, like a cobra. No…..not the pharaoh….it's his weaker hikari. _How perfect…._.

"I'm lost, Yugi…" I say in Ryou's voice. "Please help me……"

He takes a step closer, and I noticed his step is tentative. I can do a pretty good imitation of my former hikari, even the soul is purely mine. "I-I…..something happened after Marik defeated me and I'm here……."

"Oh..... We'd better wait for Yami, then….right now, he's up against one---"

"No!" I say quickly, startling him. "You have to help me with something. Come here."

He comes, a little reluctantly. Suddenly, I throw myself against a golden wall of the maze. A crack forms, and begins to grow wider while he stares in shock. The trusting idiot.

The pharaoh's soul room shakes violently. The winding staircases start to crumble off on top of us. Grinning, I smash another wall with my shoulder; the trembling gets worse.

"Stop it! You're not Ryou, are you..?!" he cries. "How did _you_ get in here?!"

"Are you going to tell on me?" I mock, yelling to be heard over the shaking. "I'll make this stop if you help me. Otherwise…."

"Why do you need _my_ help?!" he clenches his fists. "Tell me!"

I touch the walls and the shaking stops. "I guess we have a deal. I need to get my Ring back to the Kaiba's brother again to control his body." I say, knowing he will remember none of this later, anyway.

"Mokuba?!" His eyes grow fat. "Why _HIM_?!" he stammers in surprise.

"Ah, Yu-gi." I smile and shake my head with a low chuckle. "There's so much you don't know…..but right now I need to sap some of your magic. You don't mind, do you?!" I grin and take a menacing step towards him with outstretched hands..

*****Mokie's POV******

After I threw that gold circle with the points off, I followed my big brother through another virtual door Noah left for us. I could tell Seto was in a tense mood, even though his back was to me. His shoulders were set rigid as we entered.

A large building, strangely familiar with a grated wire fence stood in the middle. Next to it, a small playground with just a swing, one monkey bar and a sad looking merry go round stood in the sandbox. I saw Seto's jaw twitch in sight of it.

"This is the old orphanage…." I gasped, my eyes growing bigger, taking everything in. The rush of memories makes me feel like a hundred years old somehow. "There I am in the swing! But how could Noah know that I spent the whole day there when we first arrived, big brother?"

"I have no idea." He says shortly and quickly moves forward towards the front door. I hear a car drive up, and sadly remember us being dropped off because no one wanted us anymore. The car door opens, a tall, wide man gets out. Beside me, Seto turns halfway.

"Step-father….." I say shakily, as the man walks right past us with the headmistress of the orphanage. As if in a trance, I follow.

"…..the stench is killing me. you do bathe these urchins, don't you?" the man is saying to her. I remember that swinging step of his very well. I glance at my brother, but his expression doesn't flicker.

Peeking through the window, I see …..me and my brother. The old, half broken TV is on, a static-ky voice says, "In today's news, Gozaburo Kaiba, grand chessmaster, donates half of his winnings to a local charity….."

I tremble suddenly, not wanting to hear or see any more of our past. "Somehow, Noah's program activates on memories," I hear Seto say in murmur, where he's joined me by the window. "I know I've never heard of such a thing." he continues.

This doesn't make me feel any better, but by then I am used to it. I find myself looking back and forth from him to the brother I used to know in the window. That one is smiling, as the old me looks helplessly down because I'd lost again. A big lump swells at my throat; I look at the two of us with longing._ The old us…._

"…..what, are you afraid you'll be beat by a kid or something?!" the young Seto is saying to the man. "If I win, you'll have to adopt my brother and me……do we have a deal?!"

_No…._ I think, knowing what's gonna happen next. I bow my head, fighting the urge to burst into the classroom and try to stop the future from happening.

"Hmph. Beat an old grandmaster on my first try." the grown Seto says, smirking at the window, watching. "Not bad for a twelve year old kid, eh?"

I hear a _snap._ in my head. "Well, at least you _smiled_ once in a while back then!" I shout in a voice I've never heard before come out of my mouth. It takes us both aback; me especially. My heart hammers in my chest hard until I feel almost dizzy. "Now…..you're just a _shell_ of the old you!"

"Mokuba…." He says gently. With an effort; I can tell. "Get a grip and _calm down._ Don't you know this is what Noah wants? He's trying to turn us against each other!"

I glare back, feeling my eyes sting and itch in the silence. "I don't care…..I'm gonna stop it!" Whirling, I reach for the doorknob, turn it and pull hard. I have to stop it from happening again…..

A cold black wind overtakes me, and instead of the classroom, I see a black hole with raging, choppy waves at the bottom. The orphanage disappears, and suddenly we're atop of a cliff. I snap out of it and start to fall with a loud gasp.

"Hold on……I got you." I feel his hand grab my arm, and I shake in fear as I dangle over in the air. Please don't let go…….i think, suddenly feeling like my old self again. Soon he pulls me up to safety, and I sit on the cold ground, shaking. We start to head out the door again.

Seto suddenly stops and turns. "Mokuba….." I think that he is about to scold me for my yelling. But no…. "…..There's a lot of I did that I regret but it's too late to change the past. What's done is done. Period. We have to look toward the future now."

I nod. There is nothing to say as we make our way out in silence. After awhile of walking, my neck begins to get a funny tingle. No, not _again......_

_Remember me?_ I hear a rasp in my ear. I flinch hard. _What…so silent? No warm greeting? _A horrible cackle.

I utter a moan under my breath, my vision horribly blurring as he starts to force control of my body again. My hands reach up weakly. _Oh no you don't! I think I'll take over now. I'm feeling powerful now, that I used Yugi's shadow power to transport my Ring back to you…._.

"Yugi…..Yugi knows…..?" I murmur feebly, staggering along side my brother who is in his own world and thankfully doesn't hear me. Hope rises in my heart.

_Heh….don't get your hopes up, 'Mokie'……I erased his memory so there IS no hope!_ The evil spirit appears in see-through form beside me, a ghostly outline against the trees. I shudder, grabbing my arms, trying to keep warm. 

_Cold? Heh heh……_He grabs my head. His hands feel like a block of ice.

_No…..leave ……me…… alone……._ I sob, diving into blackness.

**Y.Bakura's POV*****

I decide to follow the brother, since I have no experience with this 'VR world', it's best to be with him, since the hapless fool believes me to be his flesh and blood. _So little he knows. _ Then, when I see the way out of this nonsense, I will ditch him. He mutters something to me, and points to a building of some sort in the distance. We start to make our towards it. Perhaps he thinks it's a way out.

_We're NOT gonna ditch him, so forget it!_ The brat struggles mercilessly._ Let me go!_he whines. _ Get outta my head!_

_Sorry,_ I sneer, looking around at the trees and bushes. _ I have never seen such greenery…_ /What, you've never seen a bush?!/ he snaps back.

_No…..you little idiot……in Egypt there is no 'bushes'._ Curiously, I touch one. It passes right through my hand. Weird.

That take him by surprise. /…..You're from Egypt……?/

_Well, of course. Are all of you nitwits?! Don't ask any more questions!_ Such a naïve imbecile like him could never understand my plans. We reach the center of the building finally. 

"Well, here we are." The taller brother says, scanning the place. "Our father's old company building......"

Holding my breath, I silently pick up a piece of long metal from the cement and crept slowly towards his turned back. It was time to make me move. _Say goodbye to 'big brother'…..his bloodied carcass'll be here in this stupid VR world forever!_

NO! He struggles violently to take over, but I am stronger. _Yesssss….. _I retort mentally, licking my lips in anticipation. _ Come on, we'll do finish him together……_Suddenly the brother turns slightly and looks behind. The pipe drops from my hand with a loud clank. I freeze with my hand in midair. Meanwhile the brat takes advantage of this and forces control back of his body. Did he see me creeping up? I wonder inside. _Well, I'll stay here until it's safe….._

From my soul room, I see what's going on. That pointy headed one, Tristan, suddenly appears and swings at the brat's brother, narrowly missing. I growl. _It is his fault….. Looks like he'll be dead anyway,_ I smirk at the boy, who is staring in stunned silence at the scene.

So many things happened in a flash, I can't keep track of it all. But the next thing I know, that 'Tristan' is carrying us off in a motorcycle, with the brat's brother, aka the priest's reincarnation, in hot pursuit. Curses…... I consider taking over and knocking the guy out of the bike, but it would be too risky. I might be found out if 'Mokuba' was seen riding a high speed motorcycle with a limp guy hanging off. No, it was better to wait. I must learn to be more patient; my past mistakes had been due to too much hastiness.

Too bad patience and me don't mix very well……

* * *

Well, there u have it. I wrote this so long ago, during my 'angsty' period…..i'd had to swtich back. if dere r any mistakes its cuz of dat -_-;; As long as there are requests to continue I will.aren't i nice? I kept dis cuz I like it plus its a good break from the others so R&R 


End file.
